Alex Churchland
Alex Churchland is the Main Character of Lisa: the Pointless. He is a Garbage Man who used to practice martial arts, like Brad, specifically "Gung-Fu" (A play on Kung-Fu). After losing an important match, Alex was forced to become a Garbage Man and then became actual garbage. In the first chapter of the game, he is looking for a better place to live. Appearance & Personality Alex appears as an old, slightly balding man with gray hair, a gray mustache, and beard. He has green eyes and wears makeshift clothes made out of parts of other garments. Alex is a kind, generous person. He tends to avoid fights when he can (And unfortunately he almost never can), and dislikes violence (As seen when he refused to take part in the Infinity Jersey madness). He cares for his partner Joel's well-being, which is made evident by the players own choices, like giving him a Trauma Kit when he got injured and broke his bones, or sharing the Antique Ham between the two of them, and Lester. History Not much is known about Alex's history. At the beginning of the game, Alex is given a Master-level Martial Arts video by his aunt, allowing him to take up Gung-Fu. He practiced for many years, then one day he decided to partake in a global tournament in Olathe, where many grandmasters also fought in. However, he loses his match against his competitor, which more or less destroys his entire future. He then becomes a Garbage Man, picking up garbage in his truck, but that doesn't work out for him, and soon becomes Homeless and is delivered by another garbage man on Garbage Island. There, he meets Joel, who finds a bullet for his gun beneath him and thus nicknames him "Lucky." Joel decides to help Alex get out of Garbage Island, and that's where you can start playing Lisa: The Pointless. Battle Skills Alex uses a Combo Dial as his main way of attacking, much like Brad can. He can also use Skills. His combo type is called "Velvet-fu." You can use the WASD buttons to do either normal attacks or combo them to then use a skill, which uses SP but is strong and has different effects. Flying Axe Kick has a 30% chance of bleeding your opponent and also hits Floating enemies. Dive allows you to dodge every melee attack but also sets you Off-Balance, and you cannot attack while you are dodging. You can, however, use items while dodged. Goat Headbutt has 55% chance of stunning and a 60% chance of weirding out your opponent. Disarming Chop disarms an armed opponent, severely reducing their attack, and prevents them from using skills that require a weapon such as Slice. Goat Kick has a 90% chance to make your opponent fall, and a 60% chance to make them feel weird. Full Thrust has an 80% chance to put your opponent Off-Balance. Iron Hoof is an offensive skill that deals 60% extra damage to Fallen foes. The Minor Iris is an attack that strikes three times and pierces the opponent's Defense entirely. It also removes defensive effects such as Defend (100% chance), Ironbody (90% chance) and Solid (80% chance). The Major Iris is an attack that strikes five times and pierces the opponent's Defense entirely. It also removes defensive effects such as Defend (100% chance), Ironbody (100% chance) and Solid (100% chance). Alex also sports two stances to regain SP: Receding stance, which gives you around 35 SP per use. Twisted stance, which gives you 70 SP per use, but costs 100 HP to use. Once you use it, you become twisted, reducing SP cost of all abilities by around 20%, increasing your Target Rate by 300%, decreasing your ATK Speed by 20 and allowing you to use Twisted Stance for only 50HP. Battle Quotes Win Quotes * Smooth as velvet. * ... * I did my best. Level Quotes * It's all coming back to me... Drop Quotes * Take it and let's keep moving. * Maybe there is something we can use? Starting Equipment * Weapon: None * Shield: Iron Box * Head: Grease * Body: Burlap Rags * Accessory: Clean Bandages Notes * Alex cannot die, like his pal Joel. If an attack that would usually kill a party member in Lisa: The Painful hits him, he will only get knocked out and get a permanent status effect like Brain Damage. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Main Characters